


200 Word Drabble

by Kalzul



Series: Sanders Sides Stories [9]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Crack Fic, Humour, I'm Sorry, Leave me alone im, Other, Sobbing, XD, don't mind me, this is a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 13:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12818208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalzul/pseuds/Kalzul
Summary: "Imagine a Logan x anybody fic in which in the middle of conversation Logan pulls the “always serious, look at this necktie” argument again and the other person just yanks the tie off and possibly throws it to the corner of the room and undoes a button or two for good measure"~just-fic-me-up on Tumblr.





	200 Word Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Go follow them, I'm stealing their prompt that they said.
> 
> Here's the link to their post > http://just-fic-me-up.tumblr.com/post/167307734954/imagine-a-logan-x-anybody-fic-in-which-in-the

"Logan, that is insane! You can't do that!" Virgil yelled, "you can't be serious!" With the same ire Virgil held, Logan stood up straighter, "I am always serious, Virgil, you know this! Look at my necktie!" He pointed to the offending object and that was the last straw. Virgil marched forward and glared at Logan, holding direct eye contact, "you know what?!" Virgil grabbed Logan's tie and yanked it for good measure, "fuck your stupid necktie!" With quick hands, Virgil grabbed the knot and pulled, sending the tie whipping off of Logan's neck and he threw it into the farthest corner of the room.

The latter's face was ever-so worth it. Virgil smirked and grabbed Logan's collar, "maybe I'll just," he unbuttoned the first of two buttons, "undo some of your fuckin' buttons. For good measure, of course." Logan stood dumbfounded as Virgil began walking away. "Oh, and by the way?" Virgil turned around to point at him, "your idea was ludicrous, highly illogical and maybe a little insane and you should feel bad." All in good fun, of course. Virgil continued then to walk away with a wide smirk on his face. Logan left the Commons after Virgil did, leaving his tie and buttons the way they were. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me alone and let me live


End file.
